It's Complicated
by StelenaIsMySunshine
Summary: Exploring Bonnie and Damon's awesome connection in a series of drabbles, one shots and short stories.
1. The Rescue (Part 1)

_**This is a collection of Bamon one shots, drabbles and short stories. Thanks for reading, Bamonites! I sincerely hope that you enjoy these.**_

**The Rescue**

**((Part 1))**

_**This is a two-parter. Part 2 will be up soon!**_

_**This particular short story takes place in an alternate version of episode 3x18 ("Murder of One"). After completing the unbinding spell, Klaus all but goads Bonnie into saving Damon. On the show, Bonnie left the scene of the crime and called Elena. But in this story, she makes a different decision altogether. Meanwhile, a vengeful Rebekah ups the stakes.**_

* * *

Bonnie shivered involuntarily as she felt Klaus's ice-cold hand come to rest on her forearm. He made her skin crawl. And yet, she had just performed a spell that would ensure that he and his murderous family members could go on pillaging and destroying everyone and everything in their path. She felt sick. She wanted to heave.

Her eyes burned. She longed to have a good cry but resisted by sheer force of will. She would never give Niklaus Mikaelson the satisfaction of seeing her fall apart.

Klaus continued to lead her along. She was so close to the door and to freedom from this house of horrors. That's when the crazy bitch Rebekah appeared to block her exit. Bonnie assumed that she wasn't getting out of here now. No way, no how.

Bonnie stiffened as she saw Rebekah drying her bloody hands on a white handkerchief. Who's blood? Never mind; Bonnie didn't want to know.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah said snippily.

Klaus smirked as Bonnie frowned.

"Sister, be nice."

Rebekah forced a smile to her face – one that looked anything but sincere. "Thank you, Bonnie. See you in physics class."

Rebekah roughly pushed past Bonnie and sauntered off. Just then Bonnie heard groans of pain. Rebekah's victim was –

_"Ohmigod!"_

Damon Salvatore was the person in there, all chained up and bloody. His hands were fastened in two contraptions that resembled crude hunter's traps. It was all so disgusting and vicious.

"Please excuse the mess," Klaus said, letting go of her. "Apparently Damon hurt Rebekah's feelings." Klaus saw the expression of horror on Bonnie's face. "Go on," he dared her in a low voice. "Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire."

Bonnie cringed, remembering immediately how much she hated Damon for what he had done to Abby. She shivered again as she looked at Klaus. "Just get me out of here."

XoXoXo

Bonnie managed to somehow get out of the Mikaleson mansion still breathing. She was happy. For a brief moment she was. And she was relieved. Relieved to be alive. Relieved to be free.

"Damon's not free," she whispered to herself. She paused in her tracks.

"So what though? He turned my mom, just like Klaus said." She started to walk again and then stopped. "Wait, so I'm siding with Klaus now? The same vampire who threatened to cut Abby into bloody bits and bring them to me in a box if I didn't do his bidding?" She shook her head resolutely. "No, I'm not siding with either of them. Each of them is equally disgusting."

And yet-

She whipped around to look at the Mikaelson house which seemed to tower frighteningly above for miles. The windows emanated very little light, no warmth, and everything about the place screamed _Death. _Damon would die in there if she didn't help him. There was no doubt about that.

"I hate Damon," she reminded herself. She had waged an internal battle with herself as she tried to decide what to do. "I'll just call Elena and Stefan and have them come and collect Damon – or his corpse, most likely."

She sighed. _Elena and Stefan._ God, they would never forgive her if she just let Damon die in there. She could call them, sure, but she didn't think that Damon had the luxury of time. Especially not with cray cray Rebekah on the loose.

"Elena, Stefan, I'm doing this for you," she whispered. She reasoned that as much as she hated Damon, she loved Elena and Stefan way more.

She crept up the front steps and quietly turned the doorknob. Everything was quiet – maybe too quiet. The corridor was dark as she tip-toed along. She finally reached the dining hall where Damon was chained up. He looked even worse than before. Blood oozed from at least five separate wounds. Bonnie felt sick at the sight of it but forced herself forward.

"Who's there?" Damon asked and she saw him squinting in her direction. He weaved on his feet and Bonnie was certain that he'd topple if the chains somehow gave way. Which they didn't seem destined to do by themselves. Bonnie knew she could never pry them open either. This called for magic. Using magic to save another vampire. The irony was not lost on her.

"Who's there?" Damon asked loudly. She immediately stepped forward and smacked a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, Damon!" She hissed. "I'm trying to help you out here." His eyes widened and he seemed to see her this time. Really see her. Disbelieving recognition flared in his eyes and he nodded.

She moved her hand from his plump lips and silently chanted a quick spell. She threw her hands forward then. The chains rattled for a brief moment and then fell from Damon's wrists. As predicted, Damon started toppling forward. Bonnie thought about letting him hit the floor but in the end decided that since she had come this far, she might as well see this through. She stepped in front of him and he crashed violently into her. She nearly went down with the impact but caught them both in time. She grabbed his cut arm and he winced as she hooked it over her shoulder.

"Come on," she whispered to him.

"I'll never make it," Damon said. "That insane cunt bled me almost dry."

"You have to try to make it or we're both dead. And there is no way I am dying for you."

"Admit it, Witchy, you care about me."

"That'll be the day," she said sarcastically. "Now move it or I'll leave you behind to crawl out of here. I swear I will."

"Hey, fine. I don't want your face to be the last one I ever see either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I don't want to die with you. Now are we going to stand around arguing or are we getting the fuck out of here?"

Bonnie shook her head. He was such an idiot. A cocky, brazen idiot. She tugged him in reverse and he stumbled into step alongside her. Bonnie thought it would be wiser to sneak out the back way so that's what they did. They made it outside into the cool night air. The woods behind the estate seemed to stretch on endlessly before them.

"Where's your ride?" Damon asked.

"My what?" Bonnie asked.

"Your car!" Damon hissed.

"There is no 'ride'. Klaus brought me here against my will."

Damon snarled. "You wouldn't happen to have a magic broomstick lying around here somewhere, would you?"

"Shut up and walk."

"Walk, she says._ Surrrre._ Oh yeah. Boston Marathon here I come."

They started to trudge through the woods, moving from tree to tree, hoping to conceal themselves in the shadows. They knew it wouldn't be long before one or both of the Mikaelsons noticed Damon was gone. Bonnie figured that they were living on borrowed time as Damon lilted more and more to the side.

He finally stopped moving altogether. She tried tugging him forward but he did a face-plant right into the bushes. "Damon!" She snapped. "Get up. Seriously get up!" She reached for the back of his torn shirt and yanked him up halfway but he went down again, this time onto the ground.

Bonnie growled at him as she rolled him over to face her. She got low in his face and smacked his cheek – _hard._ She felt like she had been waiting all her life to do that. His eyes shot open.

"Damon, come on. We need to go!"

"Look, Bonnie, I told you already. I won't make it in this condition."

"Alright well then I'm going on without you. I am not being decapitated or worse for your benefit." She started around him but he grabbed her by the pant leg, holding her in place for a moment before he didn't have the strength to do so anymore. She had never seen him be quite this pathetic. It was almost sad.

"Help me, witchy," Damon said.

"How? I don't have time to whip up a vampire healing spell."

"I know a faster way to get me moving. Think of it as a shot of adrenaline. Like liquid Wheaties."

"Wait – liquid?" She saw the glinting, predatory look in his eyes. "Oh _hell _no!"

"Oh hell yes, Bonnie. If you want to get out of here alive, then you have no choice. Besides, Elena would do it."

Bonnie glared at him. "Look you may use my friend as your own personal blood mobile but I'm not up for that."

"Bonnie –"

"No, you turned my mother into a vampire. I want no part of this."

"I'm not going to turn you."

"My mom's life is ruined because of you!" Bonnie went on.

"Look, be mad at me later. Just help me out. Help me out and I'll owe you one. Please," he said in a pitiful whisper.

Bonnie shifted from foot to foot. "I can't, Damon. It goes against absolutely everything that I believe in."

"Sometimes beliefs have to shift to do the right thing."

"The right thing would have been to leave you to your nasty game of 'Fifty Shades' with Rebekah."

"Touché. But really, we need to can the chit chat. I smell a vampire close by – an _original_ vampire. So you can let me take a sip of your blood now to heal me, or we can be Klaus and Bekah's midnight snack. Your choice."

"Damon-"

"Give me your wrist. _Now."_

"Fine!" Bonnie spat. She dropped to her knees and let her hand hover above Damon's mouth. She watched in apprehension and a twinge of awe as his fangs lowered, his face took on a stormy expression and veins became pronounced beneath his eyes.

In the next moment, he was biting her. She held in a whimper as he began to hungrily feed on her wrist. He dug his fangs in deeper and it hurt at first until a feeling of calm began to settle over her. She wasn't nearly so panicked now. In fact, there was some measure of pleasantness to the feeling. Pleasure, almost.

That's when she freaked. Pleasure? Damon actually... pleasuring her? _No fucking way!_

She quickly yanked her hand free and wrapped the oozing wound in her jacket. Damon sat up then, looking every bit like his old self. "Was it good for you too?"

"Shut up!" Bonnie said, thankful for the darkness to conceal her furious blushing.

She heard a twig snap then, as did Damon. He yanked her behind him as Rebekah came into view. Rebekah tapped a long sword against her lean thigh. "Oh shit," Bonnie muttered. She was about to be sliced and diced and yet somehow she wasn't nearly as afraid as she should be.

**TBC in Part 2**


	2. Damon-sitting

_**The second part of "The Rescue" will be up soon but I had this idea in the wee hours of the morning and decided to run with it. It's very smutty! Thanks for reading.**_

**Damon-sitting**

Bonnie sat in her dorm room trying to study but it was damned impossible. Statistics made less than zero sense to her. And why should it? She had missed the first part of her semester – _again._ The whole death, and being sucked into another dimension stuff, had gotten a little extreme.

Her cell phone vibrated on the desk and she looked at the caller ID. _Caroline. _Good. She needed the distraction.

"Hey, Care," she said as she put the phone to her ear.

"Tag, you're it."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize that we were playing a game. What's going on, Caroline? Seriously."

"It's Damon," Caroline said and Bonnie's heart fluttered at the mention of _that _name. Dammit. This wouldn't do. She would just have to write it off as heartburn. She must have eaten something acidic. Yes, that was it.

"I am not interested in anything to do with Damon Salvatore. I spent three and a half months stuck with him on The Other Side. He never stopped being an annoying dick the whole time so whatever he needs or wants, I am not interested."

"Bonnie!" Caroline said. "You've got to do this – for Elena and Stefan."

"What about them?"

"Well you already know that while you and Damon were on your little siesta, Stefan and Elena grew closer again."

Bonnie sniffed. "Siesta? Really?"

"The point is that Stefan and Elena are officially back together as of eight-oh-five this morning. I saw them swapping spit outside the Grill and they told me so."

"You're losing me here."

"Okay to make a long story short, Stefan and Elena are back on and this time I think they're gunna go the distance. The only problem is –"

"Damon," Bonnie said quietly.

"Bingo. Stefan and Elena are going out on their first real date in God knows how long and we need to make sure Damon doesn't do something totally _Damon_. So I need you to-"

"Babysit?"

"Yes," Caroline said. "I'm too busy."

"Doing what – or shall I say, whom?"

"Bonnie! Do I ask about your sex life?"

"Yes!" Bonnie said. "Not that there's much going on there."

"I know. I still can't believe Jeremy had a summer hookup with that bitchy-witchy Liv. Especially after all the shit she did to you."

Bonnie sighed. "Thanks, Caroline, for reminding me of something that is on replay in my brain. But I'm fine, really."

"Of course you say that but-"

"Caroline, I'm fine. I loved Jeremy but at the same time, I didn't expect to wait around for me forever."

"You waited for him!"

Bonnie's cheeks burned and she was grateful Caroline couldn't see her now. "Yeah…So any way… You were saying…"

"Right. I got distracted. Anyway you've got to do this. I would call Alaric to babysit but he is god knows where and anyway, he wouldn't stop Damon from chasing after Elena anyway. He's Team Delena, which by the way, makes me totally ill."

"'Delena'? What the hell is a Delena?"

"It's Damon and Elena's shipper name. On their side they've got … hmm, Alaric. And … Alaric."

Bonnie felt uncomfortable having this conversation. "So yeah…"

"I could call Jeremy but he is obviously off with –"

"Don't say her name."

"Alright."

"What about Enzo? If he can stay sober for twenty minutes he could Damon-sit."

Caroline cleared her throat. "Ahem, well-"

Bonnie laughed. "No! You and Enzo-"

"Yes. It sort of happened unexpectedly but it's just our little secret for now."

"Fine," Bonnie said but she was laughing. What was it with Caroline and guys with accents? Sure they were sexy, but it was getting a tad bit redundant now. But if Caroline was happy… well, that was the only thing that mattered to Bonnie.

"So as you can see, you and Damon are stuck together."

"Please, no."

"Don't freak out, Bonnie. It's not like you have to marry the guy. You just have to keep him so occupied that he doesn't do something stupid to screw over the return of Stelena."

"You mean Stefan and Elena? Seriously stop with those damn shipper names or whatever they're called."

"Fine. So you're Damon-sitting, yes?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Absolutely not. Talk to you later."

"Later. You owe me big-time, by the way."

"Duly noted."

XoXoXo

"Who invited you, Witchy?" Damon asked as she opened the door. He had smelled her coming a mile away and damned if she didn't smell good – like jasmine perfume and sex.

His thoughts became garbled as he got a good look at her. Her mocha legs were showcased to perfection in a short purple skirt. She wore a leather jacket too. Ah, a girl after his own heart…

"I'm on Damon-sitting duty," Bonnie said. She coughed as she noticed him lasciviously raking his eyes over her body.

He immediately looked up. "Say what?"

"Sitting, Damon. _Baby_sitting. To make you sure that you don't do anything well, _Damon_ tonight."

"Hey I'm not baby. I am all man. I think you can attest to that better than anyone."

"Damon!" Bonnie hissed. "We swore-" She broke off. "Just shut up."

"Fine, forget I said anything, Witchy."

"The name is Bonnie," she said indignantly. She dropped her purse onto the table in the entryway and moved over to the sofa.

"So why exactly are you here again?"

"I'm keeping you out of trouble. You know Stefan and Elena-"

"Oh I get it. You think I'm going to go batshit because my brother is on a date with my ex."

"Well, yes."

"Well newsflash, Bonnie, I am off that crazy train to nowhere. _Permanently."_

"Surrrrre."

"It's true. I can't fight anymore for something that's clearly not meant to be. Elena and I don't belong together."

Bonnie looked closely at him. "Wow. I never thought I would see the day…"

"Bonnie, everything felt different when we returned. And I know Elena felt it too because she was already making puppy dog eyes at my brother."

"You're pissed I bet."

"No," Damon said. "I should be, maybe, but I'm not. Things change."

"Your obsession to best Stefan-"

"Is over, okay? Not that I need to explain myself to the judgy witch sitting on my sofa."

"I want to believe you but-"

"Believe me."

"Damon, you're a pathological liar."

"I guess I'll have to prove myself then," he said. He advanced on her slowly and she looked around as if searching for an escape.

"Damon, don't! I will-"

"What? Set me on fire again? Give me an aneurysm? Been there, done that. Your witchy side may have come back but you're not nearly as supernaturally gifted as they were before. Your willpower isn't holding up so well either."

"What are you talking about?" She squirmed on the sofa.

"I am saying that you can't resist me. That you don't _want_ to."

"Stop looking at me like that. Are you trying to compel me?"

"Did I have the ability to compel you the hundred other times we fucked over there? No."

"Damon! Stop it." He could hear her breaths coming fast and hard. She looked around for an escape but he wouldn't let her free. He leaned down and pressed her back against the sofa cushions.

"I lost all my vampiric assets on The Other Side, if you recall. I only had one asset there that you wanted anyway."

"Damon," she hissed.

"Don't deny it, Bonnie. You wanted me then and you want me just as much now."

"Hardly. I was bored. There wasn't exactly a lot of things to do there. That's the only reason I let you anywhere near me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

He dropped to his knees in front of her and pressed his hands to her legs to hold her in place. "So if I did this –" he grabbed her wrist and began kissing and sucking on the taut skin there – "you wouldn't enjoy it all?"

"No," Bonnie said with a shiver.

"You wouldn't even enjoy this?" He reached out and swept her long hair off her shoulders. He leaned forward and nibbled on her neck, just in that certain place that always made her wet. He could smell the heady scent of her arousal already.

"Not at all," she gasped out. Her legs began to tremor. He parted them and sat between them. He left a butterfly soft kiss on her kneecap and then started moving his lips along her slender hip. He nipped her flesh and she cried out – not in pain either.

"Damon," she moaned as he pushed up her skirt. She was wearing what only could be very generously be called a g-string.

"You put this little thing on for me, didn't you?" He challenged her.

"No."

"No?" Damon said. He ran his fingers up her thighs and hooked a finger in the material of the black g-string. She bit her lip as he violently ripped it from her body.

"Damon!" she cried. "Ohh shit…" He was stroking her slit now, holding her by the trim waist with one hand and caressing her folds with the other.

"You don't like this?"

"Oh shut up!" Bonnie said. She shifted on the sofa, arching back as Damon continued to fondle her. She let out a gasp as he nestled his finger in her dark curls and then began to slide a finger into her. "Damon," she cried out as she began to rock against his hand.

"Say you want more."

"Damon…"

_"Say it!"_

"More!" She mewled and he obliged by pressing the finger deeper into her, sliding his fingernail along her familiar bundle of nerves. He watched her pretty face. She was _so_ into this. She always had been. It had been a long time coming. _Or was that cumming?_ He thought with a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Bonnie asked as he pressed still another digit into her tight hole.

"How inevitable this is. I mean some part of me knew you were into me."

"Really? Cause it feels like you're more into me_. Literally."_

Damon smirked. "So I am. And I have to say you feel damn good. The way you are riding my hand… Mmmm... I can't wait to get you on your back in my bed. No. Screw the bed. There are so many better surfaces. How about the wall? The table? The staircase? How creative can we be?"

"Dammonnnn," she panted.

"Look at me, Bon," he commanded.

"So you can compel me?"

"No. I want to see that desire in your eyes when you cum all over my hand."

"You're disgusting."

"You like that about me." He squeezed her clit and soon felt moisture coat his fingers. She watched him with a little smile as he withdrew his fingers and brought them to his lips, tasting her juices, licking the contours of his mouth greedily.

He grabbed her hand. "Come on, Bonnie. Let's explore the house shall we?"

She looked at him and tried to feign disinterest but the smokiness in her eyes said it all. "Fine. I mean, we do have a few hours to kill."

"Oh baby I'm going to positively _slay_ you."

"You're horrible."

"And you love it," he said as he picked her up by the waist and slammed her back against the nearest wall. He smashed his lips down onto hers. He cupped her cheeks in his hands. His tongue sluiced into her waiting mouth and she sucked on it. Yes, she was no longer fighting it. She wanted it.

And so did he.

XoXoXo

No surface was neglected in their quest to christen the boarding house. They finally made their way upstairs but not all the way to the bedroom before desire overtook them again. Bonnie was sure she'd never be able to walk again after all of this. And she was oddly fine with it. No doubt Damon was messing with her mind and starting to do the same with her heart. If he hurt her though, she'd stake him herself.

Damon lay back on the thick carpeting and urged her to straddle him. She did so as he slammed into her. They rode another orgasmic wave and just when Bonnie didn't think she could go any longer, Damon got a twisted look on his face.

"What are you thinking in that insane brain of yours?"

"Sit on my face," Damon said.

"Damon-"

"It will give new meaning to the phrase 'Damon-sitting'."

Bonnie punched his arm. "Shut up. That's not what Caroline meant."

"Who cares about what Caroline meant? She's probably riding Enzo as we speak. Ewww. Remind me to stab out my mind's eye after all of this is over."

Bonnie's smile drooped and she involuntarily clutched her chest. Damon peered up at her curiously. "Wait. What did I say?"

"You said when this is over. And it will be over because –"

"That's not what I meant. And anyway, I don't want _this_ to end."

"Damon, don't say shit you don't mean."

"I'm not. For once I am being totally sincere. Our time over there … I was happy, Bonnie. Something I never have been before. I am happy right now. It's no coincidence that every time I feel happy and at peace, you're straddling me."

"Damon…"

"All joking aside, Bonnie, I don't want off this wild, crazy, exciting ride of ours. I never will."

"That was sweet."

"I will deny I said something sweet if you tell anyone."

"Wait. Are we – are we going to tell people?"

"As fun and hot as sneaking around is, telling people might not be so bad. They'll be shocked. Or hell, maybe not. There always was this crazy chemistry between us. You always wanted me so bad."

"Not true!"

"Well I wanted you but you never had a nice word to say to me. You believed I was the villain from the start so I played the part."

"Boy, did you ever," Bonnie said. She reached out and stroked his face. "I really hate you for making me feel so mushy right now."

"Right back atcha."

Bonnie smiled. "Just tell me one thing."

"Shoot."

"This thing we have … it's not about punishing Elena is it? For choosing your brother?"

"Bonnie, Elena and I both chose to end things. It was over the minute you and I slept together and the minute she did the same with Stefan. People who want to stay together, who love each other, don't do that. It took being sucked into another dimension for to realize that I had some seriously screwed up priorities."

"And you don't now?"

"Well my priority is to fuck you senseless."

She laughed. "Damon." She leaned down and kissed him, pressing her bare tits to his naked chest.

"You ever mess with me though, I reserve the right to light you on fire and make sure it sticks this time."

"Duly noted," Damon said. "Now how about less talky-talky and more of this?" He lifted her up and slid two hands between them. His fingers easily found the lips of her pussy and he began to bring her to the brink of ecstasy all over again.

_**Feedback?!**_


End file.
